


Блинная тревога

by darkflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>флафф, доместик с элементами хоррора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блинная тревога

Стив ещё ни разу не возвращался с пробежки с такой скоростью. Он взял за принцип не преодолевать звуковой барьер без лишней необходимости, а то полиция отвлекается. Но сегодня был исключительный случай: из окон особняка мстителей валил чёрный дым.

В небе не было ни одного НЛО, не было слышно скандирования "дум-дум-дум", коммуникатор молчал. Просто огромный чёрный столб дыма поднимался откуда-то из жилых помещений. Стива нахмурился, перепрыгнул через грузовик и машину Чака Норриса, перелетел через забор и, попутно, продумал четырнадцать вариантов, как вести себя, если это всё-таки пришельцы.

Стив многозадачен, хоть по виду не скажешь.

А вот от встречи с широкой грудью некоего выходящего из дверей особняка бога грома это его не уберегло.

\- Ах ты ж...- с чувством выругался Стив и доказал, что на войне он не только научился бросать фрисби, но и обогатил лексику. Значительно так обогатил, заслушаешься.

Тор недоумённо посмотрел на упавшего Стива.

\- Стив! Стив, а вы мидгардцы, сообразительны! Как леди Пеппер и сказала, не обязательно прорубать новый вход! Расскажи Халку, а то он не знает.

И с этими словами Тор, быстро раскручивая молот, улетел в неизвестном науке (но известном Щ.И.Т.у) направлении.

Стив ещё больше нахмурился: огромные чёрные клубы дыма в этом веке он уже видел, а выходящего сквозь дверь Тора - нет. Тот обычно улетал сразу с крыши, о чём знали все, начиная с авиакомпаний и заканчивая больше не висящим на их крыше Человеком-Пауком. Тони, помнится, был недоволен. Говорит, пауки к счастью и дополнительной сигнализации.

На лестнице Стиву встретился заботливо ведущий зелёного Брюса Клинт. Брюс был нормального для учёного размера, но серо-зелёного цвета и явно плохо воспринимал происходящее.  
Стив решил пока не рассказывать ему про двери.

\- Клинт, что происходит? Что с ним? Дым идёт из кухни, это опять разумные помидоры?

\- Если и помидоры, то больше их нет, над Брюсом безумный учёный проводил страшные эксперименты, и веду я его в ванную, чтоб всё прошло без последствий. Для лестницы, - Клинт протиснулся мимо Стива, потом обернулся: - Иди в кухню, о юный падаван, и там найдёшь ответы ты.

Стив, даже не пытавшийся понять, почему его опять зовут непонятными словами, поторопился наверх. Они уже месяца три были командой и Роджерс смирился с неадекватностью окружающих.

У дверей кухни Стив встретил Наташу. Та, как настоящая русская женщина, смело выносила из задымлённого помещения вещи. И, как настоящий шпион, не объясняла, почему она выносит оттуда гранатомёт, коробку метательных ножей, нунчаки и тринадцать банок варенья.

Стив же, как настоящий герой, решил её не останавливать.

В самой, почти проветрившейся, кухне не было ни единого пришельца, зато стоял крайне довольный собой Старк.

\- Эй, Стив, ты сегодня рано. Почему ты сегодня рано? Неважно, ты вовремя, я как раз закончил, садись. Хочешь блинчики?

Стив нервно покосился на блинчик. Блинчик не ответил ему тем же, что радовало. Стив потыкал его вилкой. Блинчик по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни.

\- Спасибо, но ты не обязан... - Стив был тактичен и не договорил "пугать команду до полусмерти и травить окружающих". Кто знает Старка, может, обязан.

\- Не говори глупостей, мне это ничего не стоило. Тебе нравится?

Стив проглотил полблина и одобрительно и с энтузиазмом закивал.

\- Мне совсем не сложно. Говорят, гениальные люди гениальны во всём.

\- Да?

\- Да, - Тони улыбнулся своей самодовольной, счастливой, редкой улыбкой, и Стив подумал: "Как хорошо, что я пораньше вернулся домой".

И просто подумал: как хорошо.


End file.
